Entre o agora e o nunca
by Luana Mesquita
Summary: Adaptada da obra de J. A. Redmerski. Gina Weasley, uma jovem de 20 anos insatisfeita com a própria vida que possui o sonho de viajar pelo mundo de mochila nas costas. Harry Potter, um jovem sedutor e misterioso a caminho para visitar o pai, que está morrendo de câncer. O que acontece quando esses dois se encontram enquanto tentam fugir da realidade atormentadora que tinham?
1. Chapter 1

Luna está enrolando o mesmo cacho de cabelo há dez minutos, e isso está começando a me deixar louca. Eu balanço a cabeça e aproximo meu _latte_ gelado, colocando estrategicamente os lábios no canudinho. Luna está sentada à minha frente com os cotovelos apoiados na mesinha redonda, segurando o queixo com umas das mãos.

- Ele é lindo - afirma Lu, olhando para o sujeito que acabou de entrar na fila. - Sério, Gi, quer fazer o favor de _olhar_ pra ele?

Eu reviro os olhos e tomo mais um gole.

- Lu - respondo, apoiando a bebida na mesa -, você tem namorado. Eu preciso ficar sempre te lembrando?

Luna faz uma cara bem-humorada de desdém.

- Não sabia que você era minha mãe! - Mas Lu não consegue ficar muito tempo prestando atenção em mim, não enquanto aquele poço de sensualidade ambulante está de pé diante da caixa, pedindo café e bolinhos. - E Draco nem liga se eu olhar, desde que eu fique de quatro pra_ ele_ toda noite.

Eu bufo e fico vermelha.

- Viu? _U-hu_ - ela diz, abrindo um sorrisão. - Consegui te fazer rir. - Lu estende a mão para a sua bolsinha violeta. - Preciso fazer uma anotação - continua, pegando o celular e abrindo o diário digital. - Sábado. 15 de junho. - Ela corre o dedo pela tela. - 13h54: Gina Weasley riu de uma das minhas piadinhas sexuais. - Depois ela enfia de novo o celular na bolsa e me olha com aquela expressão pensativa que sempre faz quando está para entrar no modo psicanalista. - Dá só uma olhadinha - insiste, sem brincar.

Só para ela sossegar, viro o queixo um pouco de lado para olhar rapidamente o sujeito. Ele se afasta da caixa e vai para a ponta do balcão, onde pega sua bebida. Alto. Maças do rosto perfeitamente esculpidas. Olhos verdes cativantes de modelo e cabelo castanho espetado.

- Tá - admito, voltando a olhar para Luna - ,ele é gato, mas e daí?

Luna precisa admirá-lo enquanto ele sai pela porta dupla de vidro e passa em frente às vidraças antes de conseguir olhar para mim de novo e responder.

- Meu. Deus. Do céu! - ela exclama, de olhos arregalados e incrédulos.

- É só um cara, Lu. - Eu coloco os lábios no canudinho de novo. - Você devia andar com "obcecada" escrito na testa. Pra ser completamente obcecada, você só falta babar.

- Tá _brincando_ comigo? - Sua expressão se transformou em puro choque. - Gina, você tem m problema sério. Sabe disso, não sabe? - Ela se encosta na cadeira. - Precisa aumentar a dose do seu remédio. É sério.

- Parei de tomar em abril.

- Quê? _Por quê? _

- Porque é ridículo - retruco com decisão. - Não tenho impulsos suicidas, então não tenho nenhum motivo pra continuar tomando aquilo.

Ela balança a cabeça e cruza os os braços sobre o peito.

- Você acha que eles receitam esse negócio só pra quem tem impulsos suicidas? Não. Não é bem assim. - Ela aponta pra mim rapidamente e e volta a cruzar os braços. - É um lance de desequilíbrio químico, alguma porra dessas.

Eu abro um sorrisinho

- Ah, é? Desde quando você entende tanto de saúde mental e dos remédios usados para tratar as centenas de transtornos? - Ergo as sobrancelhas só um pouco, o bastante para mostrar o quanto sei que ela não faz ideia do que está dizendo.

Quando Lu franze o nariz para mim em vez de responder, eu continuo:

- Vou me curar mo meu ritmo, e não preciso de um comprimido pra consertar as coisas. - Minha explicação começou delicada, mas inesperadamente ficou amarga antes que eu conseguisse acabar de dizer a última frase. Isso acontece muito.

Luna suspira, e o sorriso desaparece completamente de seu rosto.

- Desculpa - digo, com remorso pela resposta atravessada. - Olha, eu sei que você tá certa. Não posso negar que tenho uns problemas emocionais bem complicados e que às vezes sou meio grossa.

- _Às vezes?_ - ela resmunga, mas está sorrindo de novo e já me perdoou. Isso também acontece muito .

Abro um meio sorriso também.

- Só quero encontrar as respostas por conta própria, sabe?

- Encontrar _que_ respostas? - Lu está chateada comigo. - Gi- diz ela, inclinado a cabeça pro lado para parecer pensativa. - Detesto te dizer isso, mas na vida as merdas acontecem mesmo. Você precisa superar. Derrotar isso fazendo coisas que te deixam feliz.

Tudo bem, talvez ela não seja tão péssima terapeuta, no fim das contas.

- Eu sei, você tem razão - admito -, mas...

Luna ergue uma sobrancelha, esperando.

- O quê? Desembucha, vai!

Dou uma olhada rápida para a parede, pensando a respeito. É tão comum eu ficar pensando na vida, ponderando cada aspecto possível dela. Quero saber que diabo estou fazendo aqui. Até agora mesmo. Neste café, com esta garota que conheço praticamente desde que nasci. Ontem me perguntei por que eu sentia necessidade de me levantar exatamente na mesma hora do dia anterior e fazer tudo como fiz no dia anterior. Por quê? O que motiva qualquer um de nós a fazer as coisas que fazemos, quando no fundo uma parte da gente só quer se libertar de tudo?

Desvio o olhar da parede para a minha melhor amiga, que eu sei que não vai entender o que vou dizer, mas, como preciso botar isso pra fora, digo da mesma forma.

- Você já imaginou como seria viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas?

Luna fica sem expressão

- Hã, acho que não - foi a resposta. - Deve ser... um saco.

- Bom, pensa nisso um momento - insisto, me apoiando na mesa e concentrando toda atenção nela. - Só você e uma mochila com o indispensável. Nada de contas pra pagar. Nada de acordar na mesma hora todo dia pra ir ora um emprego que você detesta. Só você e o mundo à sua frente. Sem nunca saber o que o dia seguinte vai trazer, quem você vai conhecer, o que vai comer no almoço ou onde vai dormir. - Percebo que me perdi tanto nessa imagens que eu mesma devo ter parecido um pouco obcecada por um segundo.

- Você tá começando a me assustar - Luna desconversa, me olhando do outro lado da mesinha com cara de incerteza. Sua sobrancelha erguida volta a se alinhar com a outra e ela diz: - E também tem que andar pra caramba, tem o risco de ser estuprada, morta e desovada numa estrada qualquer. Ah, e também tem que andar pra caramba...

Ela claramente acha que eu estou à beira da loucura.

- Enfim, de onde saiu isso? - Lu pergunta, tomando um gole rápido de sua bebida. - Parece algum tipo de crise de meia-idade, e você só tem 20 anos. - Ela aponta novamente, como que para salientar: - E nunca pagou uma conta na vida.

Lu toma mais um gole; segue-se um barulho desagradável de aspiração.

- Posso não ter pago - digo baixinho para mim mesma -, mas_ vou _pagar quando for morar com você.

- Pode crer que vai - concorda Lu, tamborilando em seu copo. - Tudo rachado ao meio... peraí, você não está pensando em dar pra trás, está? - Ela fica imóvel, me olhando com desconfiança.

- Não, o trato continua de pé. Semana que vem, eu saio da casa da minha mãe e vou morar com uma vadia.

- Sua vaca! - Ela ri.

Dou um sorrisinho e volto a ruminar as coisas de antes que ela não entendeu, mas eu já esperava isso. Mesmo antes que Miguel morresse, sempre tive ideias meio não convencionais. Em vez de ficar o tempo todo imaginando novas posições sexuais, como Lu muitas vezes faz com Draco, o cara que ela está namorando há cinco anos, eu prefiro pensar em coisas que realmente importam. Ao menos no meu mundo, elas importam. Como é sentir o ar de outros países na minha pele, qual o cheiro do oceano, por que o barulho da chuva me faz suspirar. "_ Você é muito cabeça"_, foi o que Draco me disse em mais de uma ocasião.

- Ai, nossa! - Luna diz. - Você é muito deprê, sabia? - Ela balança a cabeça com o canudo entre os lábios. Vem! - Exclama de repente, se levantando. - Não aguento mais esses lances filosóficos, e acho que lugares estranhos que nem este te deixam ainda pior. Hoje à noite a gente vai pro Underground.

- Quê? Não, eu não vou naquele lugar.

- Você. Vai. Sim. - Ela joga o copo vazio na lata de lixo a um metro de distância e me segura pelo pulso. - Vai comigo desta vez porque, até onde eu sei, você é minha melhor amiga e eu não vou aceitar não _de novo_ como resposta. - Seu sorriso de lábios cerrados se espalha por todo o seu rosto levemente bronzeado.

Sei que Lu está falando sério. Ela sempre fala sério quando me olha com essa cara: cheia de empolgação e determinação. Provavelmente vai ser mais fácil ir com ela esta noite e dar um fim nisso, senão ela nunca mais vai me deixar em paz. São os ossos do ofício para quem tem uma melhor amiga mandona.

Eu me levanto e jogo a bolsa sobre o ombro.

- São só duas da tarde - digo.

Tomo o resto do meu _latte _e jogo o copo vazio na mesma lata de lixo que ela .

- Sim, mas antes a gente precisa comprar um modelito novo pra você.

- Hum, não - retruco decidida enquanto ela sai comigo pelas portas de vidro para o ar fresco do verão. - Eu já tô indo pro Underground com você, já tô pagando pagando meus pecados. Me recuso a sair pra fazer compras. Já tenho muita roupa.

Luna me dá o braço enquanto andamos pela calçada, passando por uma longa fila de parquímetros. Ela sorri e olha pra mim.

- Tudo bem. Então me deixa pelo menos te vestir com alguma coisa do meu _closet_.

- E qual o problema com as minha roupas?

Ela estufa os lábios pra mim e estica o queixo, como se estivesse debatendo em silêncio por que preciso fazer uma pergunta tão ridícula.

- É o _Underground _- é o que ela diz, como se não houvesse reposta mais óbvia.

Tudo bem, até que Lu tinha razão. Nós duas somos grandes amigas, mas no nosso caso é aquele lance de que os opostos se atraem. Ela é uma roqueira que está apaixonada por Jared Leto desde _Clube da Luta_. Eu sou mais uma garota sossegada que raramente usa roupa escura, a menos que seja para um velório. Não que Luna só use preto e tenha um penteado emo, mas ela jamais sairia em público vestindo alguma coisa do _meu_ guarda-roupa porque, segundo ela, é tudo normal demais. Eu discordo. Sei como me vestir, e os meninos nunca reclamavam das roupas que eu escolhia, pelo menos na época em que eu ainda prestava atenção nos olhares que eles davam pra minha bunda quando eu usava meu jeans favorito.

Mas o Underground foi feito para gente como Luna, portanto, acho que vou ter que suportar me vestir como ela por uma noite, só pra me enturmar. Não sou maria vai com as outras. Nunca fui. Mas com certeza topo me tornar alguém que não sou por algumas horas se isso vai ajudar a me misturar, em vez de parecer a esquisita e chamar a atenção.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

O quarto de Luna é totalmente o oposto do quarto de alguém que tem TOC. É mais uma das enormes diferenças entre nós duas. Eu organizo minhas roupas pela cor. Ela deixa as dela no cesto perto do pé da cama por semanas, ates de jogar todas de volta na roupa suja para serem lavadas de novo porque estão amassadas. Eu tiro o pó do meu quarto todo dia. Acho que ela nunca tirou o pó do dela, a não ser que você chame "raspar quatro dedos de poeira do teclado do laptop" de limpeza.

- Esta aqui vai ficar perfeita em você - decide Luna, segurando uma camiseta branca e fina estampada com o nome _Scars on Broadway_. - Fica colada ao corpo, e os seus peritos são perfeitos. - Ela põe a camiseta sobre o meu peito e examina como fiquei.

Rosno para ela, insatisfeita com a primeira escolha.

Ela revira os olhos e seus ombros afundam.

- Tudo bem - desiste, jogando a camiseta sobre a cama. Ela corre a mão pelo cabideiro e puxa outra , mostrando-a com um sorrisão que é também uma de suas táticas de manipulação. Sorrisões cheios de dentes me deixam com menos vontade de lhe dizer não.

- Que tal alguma coisa que não tenha o nome de uma banda qualquer escrito na frente?- digo.

- É _Brandon Boyd_ - Lu exclama, arregalando os olhos. - Como pode não gostar de Brandon Boyd?

- Ele é legal - respondo. - Só não quero exibir uma propaganda dele no meu peito.

- Eu queria era ter _ele mesmo_ no meu peito - comenta Lu, admirando o top aderente com gola em V, praticamente igual ao primeiro que ela tentou me mostrar.

- Usa _você_, então, ué.

Ela me olha de lado, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse considerando a ideia.

- Acho que vou usar mesmo. - Ela tira o top que já está usando e o jogo no cesto de roupas perto do closet, vestindo em seguida o rosto de Brandon Boyd sobre os peitões.

- Ficou legal em você - elogio, observando-a enquanto ela se ajeita e admira o que vê no espelho por vários ângulos.

- Ficou mesmo - Lu concorda.

- O que Jared Leto vai achar disso? - brinco.

Luna dá uma risadinha, joga o cabelão escuro para trás e pega a escova.

- Ele sempre vai ser meu número um.

- E Draco, sabe, aquele seu namorado nada imaginário?

- Para com isso - ela reclama, me olhando pelo espelho - Se continuar me pentelhando com o Damon desse jeito... - Ela para com a escova na mão e vira o corpo para me encarar. - Você por acaso tá afim do Draco?

Viro a cabeça e sinto meu cenho se franzir com força.

- Claro que não, Lu! Que besteira é essa?

Luna ri e volta a escovar o cabelo.

- Vamos achar alguém pra você hoje. É disso que você precisa. Vai resolver tudo.

Meu silêncio revela imediatamente que ela foi longe demais. Detesto quando Luna faz isso. Por que todo mundo precisa estar com alguém? É uma ilusão idiota e um jeito de pensar bem patético.

Ela coloca a escova de volta na penteadeira e se vira completamente, deixando o ar de brincadeira desaparecer do rosto e suspirando profundamente.

- Sei que eu não devia dizer essas coisas... Olha, prometo que não vou ficar dando uma de Cupido, tá? - Ela levanta as duas mãos num gesto de rendição.

- Tá bom, eu acredito - digo, cedendo à sinceridade dela. Claro que sei que uma promessa nunca a detém completamente. Lu pode não tentar me arrumar alguém de forma descarada, mas só precisa piscar aquele cílios escuros dela para Draco e depois olhar para qualquer cara que estiver por perto, e Draco saberá na hora o que quer que ele faça.

Mas eu não preciso da ajuda deles. Não quero ficar com _ninguém_.

- Ah! - Luna está com a cabeça enfiada no closet. - Este top é perfeito! - Ela se vira, exibindo um top preto largo com aberturas nos ombros. Na parte da frente está escrito: PECADORA. - Comprei na Hot Topic - ela conta, tirando do cabide.

Sem querer que a sessão de escolha de roupas se arraste por mais tempo, tiro minha camiseta e pego o top da mão dela.

- Sutiã preto - Lu comenta - Boa escolha.

Enfio o top e me olho no espelho.

- Então? Fala aí - Lu pergunta, parada atrás de mim com um sorriso enorme. - Gostou, não gostou?

Dou um sorrisinho e me viro para ver como a barra da camiseta mal cobre o alto da minha cintura.

E então noto que nas costas está escrito SANTA.

- Tá - admito -, eu gostei - Eu me viro e aponto para ela, séria. - Mas não o suficiente pra começar a atacar o seu closet, então não fique muito esperançosa. Tô satisfeita com minhas lindas blusinhas de abotoar, obrigada.

- Eu nunca disse que as suas roupas não eram lindas, Gi - Lu sorri, estica a mão e estala a alça do sutiã nas minhas costas. Você é sexy pra caramba todo dia, garota. Na boa, eu te traçava se não estivesse com Draco.

O meu queixo cai.

- Você é uma tarada, Lu!

- Eu sei - ela concorda enquanto me viro para o espelho, e posso ouvir o sorriso diabólico na sua voz. - Mas é verdade. Já te falei isso e não tava brincando.

Balanço a cabeça para ela , sorrio e pego a escova da penteadeira. Luna já teve uma namorada quando Draco e ela terminaram por um curto período de tempo. Mas ela disse que era "louca demais por um pinto" (palavras dela, não minhas) para passar a vida com uma garota. Luna não é uma vadia _ de verdade _- ela parte a cara de quem chamá-la assim - , mas é a ninfomaníaca dos sonhos de qualquer namorado, com certeza.

- Agora me deixa maquiar você - ela decide, me levando para o espelho.

- Não!

Luna põe as mãos na cintura de violão e arregala os olhos, como se fosse minha mão e eu tivesse acabado de dar uma resposta malcriada.

- Vai ser por bem ou por mal? - pergunta, me fuzilando com olhar.

Eu cedo e desabo na cadeira diante do espelho.

- Tanto faz - resmungo, levantando o queixo para lhe dar total acesso ao meu rosto, que acaba de se tornar sua tela. - Mas nada de olhos de guaxinim , tá?

Ela segura meu queixo com força.

- Agora, quieta - ordena, tentando não rir e parecer séria. - Uma artista - ela diz, com um sotaque dramático e um floreio de da outra mão - prrecisa de silêncio parra trrabalhar! Onde acha que estarr, num salón de Detrroit?

Quando Lu termina, estou igualzinha a ela. Exceto pela ausência dos peitões gigantes e o cabelo louro e encaracolado nas pontas dela. Meu cabelo é o tipo de ruivo que algumas garotas pagam uma fortuna no salão de beleza para conseguir, e vai até o meio das minhas costas. Admito que tirei a sorte grande no quesito cabelo perfeito. Luna disse que fica melhor solto e eu obedeci. Não tive escolha. Ela foi bem ameaçadora...

E ela não me deixou com cara de guaxinim, mas também não economizou na sombra escura para os olhos.

- Olhos escuros com cabelo louro - ela disse enquanto aplicava o rímel grosso e preto. - É sexy pra caramba. - E pelo jeito minhas sandálias peep toe também não serviam, porque ela me fez tirar e calçar um de seus pares de botas de salto fino, que aderem às pernas do meu jeans colado ao corpo.

- Você tá muito sexy, sua cachorra - Lu declara, me olhando de alto a baixo.

- E você me deve uma, por ter topado essa balada.

- Hã? _ Eu _te devo uma? - Ela inclina a cabeça. - Não, querida, acho que não. Você vai acabar é me devendo uma antes do fim da noite, porque vai se divertir pra cacete, e vai implorar pra eu te levar lá mais vezes.

Eu brinco, fazendo uma careta, com os braços cruzados e o quadril virado para o lado.

- Duvido - respondo. - Mas vou te dar o benefício da dúvida e torcer pra me divertir pelo menos um pouco.

- Ótimo - conclui Lu, calçando as botas. - Agora vamos nessa; Draco tá esperando a gente.


End file.
